Halloween Night
by sparkly red ribbon
Summary: [In honor of Halloween] Ryou, locked up in the asylum for months, takes his first step out into the real world again not knowing that today was October 31st...


AN: I love Halloween! It's ausome. What better way to celebrate this ausome holiday than with a psycho story?! I don't get to go trick or treating tonight...sob.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! or any of its characters...(if only I could own Ryou for a day, all the het torture I would put him through...)

Enjoy!

**Halloween Night- A Night of Evil**

Ryou walked out the large wooden doors and into the blinding light. Behind him the quiet and darkness of the building lurked; ahead of him the noise and light of the outside welcomed him. He was free at last! After months of torturous pills, shock-therapy, and counseling, he was free. The authorities finally decided that he was ready to try the real world again. He was so sick and tired of being locked up inside his room leaning against the cushion walls. He was all by himself, no less.

A black Mercedes drove into the parking lot in front of him. A tall, white-haired teenager got out of the car and walked over to him.

"Ryou!" the teen exclaimed and hugged him tightly, giving him a long kiss on the lips, "It's so good to see you!" he murmured into his shoulder. He seemed so familiar to Ryou.

"Ryou, lets go home. I have so much to tell you. And I invited some of your old friends over to visit later tonight," the teen said.

"Alright…" Ryou mumbled unsurely as the teen helped him into the car.

The outside world passed in a blur as they drove to some unknown place called home. He did not know where they were going. All he knew was that he was happy to leave that old brick prison behind him.

He was led into a large suburban building. Inside it looked so familiar. He knew he had been there before.

"Ryou…" the man started, "you don't seem happy to see me," he finished. He looked at Ryou apprehensively.

"Who…are you?" he said. He looked at him stunned. Tears filled up his eyes. His jaw hung sadly.

"You just need a little time. You'll remember me in a short while."

Ryou was very confused. He desperately wanted to get away from the teen so he could think.

He was led to a big leather couch to sit on. He gladly laid down on it and unexpectedly quickly fell asleep.

He opened up his eyes groggily. He must've been dreaming! That had to be the reason for what he was seeing. He was not crazy! He knew this. He was not having another on of his "hallucinations", the doctor called them. It couldn't be…he had to be dreaming. Five evil creatures stood before him. They were talking excitedly in perfect English, which he didn't understand. The monster closes to him was a witch-like creature. No…it was a vampire! It turned and looked at him with its satanic red eyes. It grinned, showing two dirty, blood-drenched, blood thirsty, fangs. Dried blood was caked upon its white chin. It looked like a male, and it looked hungry and excited. Its unique hairstyle, like a star, seemed awfully familiar when he looked at him…

"Ryou! You're awake! Hey everybody look! He's awake!" the vampire said happily. A furry, gorilla-like beast, an evil witch, and the devil himself glared at him with maniacal grins. They were going to attack him! Ryou judged this from the hungry, eager looked in their eyes. This could not be a dream, he knew. He didn't' know whether this was one of his hallucinations or not, but this seemed too real to risk it.

Ryou jumped up off the couch as fast as he could and sprinted out of the room screaming. The evil being looked shocked. What were they thinking, that he was just going to stay there and get attacked? Did they think he wouldn't run away?

"Ryou! It's us! It's me Yugi!" a soft voice behind him said. It was chasing after him, but Ryou ran right out the door. He didn't' care who the voice belonged to! He just needed to get out of there.

He ran down the cold side walk barefooted as far as his legs would carry him. A screaming stitch in his chest and the pain in his chins finally slowed him down to a walk.

He looked around frightened. There were monsters everywhere! Under the moonlight he could see monsters of every kind lurking in the darkness. There were beast, fairies, elves, animals, witches, ghosts, and everything else under that night sky! What's more? They were walking up to the front doors of houses and attacking the humans. They were innocently going from house to house, attacking one human after the next. What's more?! Nobody seemed to be panicking! There were no police, no screams, just laughing and playing. The monsters ruled now. There was no hope for Ryou, the only human left.

He didn't understand, but he didn't plan to go ask. He hid under a nearby clump of bushes and lay there hidden. He held his arms and shivered, scared of the outside world. He wished to be back in his old prison. At least there he was safe and alone, away from the monsters.

As monster after monster passed by, Ryou cried himself to sleep that night.

He woke up like he did every morning. The old, white ceiling peered down at him, and the white padded walls surrounded him again. His bed was stiff, as was his back from sleeping in it.

His most beloved nurse opened the thick, silver, metal door and slipped quietly inside. She carried a tray of eggs and toast.

"Good morning, Mrs. Smith," said Ryou.  
"Good morning, Ryou," the nurse said.

"…Why am I here again?" he asked. The nurse raised an eyebrow at him.

"Apparently nobody told you that yesterday was Halloween."

The End.

* * *

AN: I hope everybody liked that! Just a little Halloween fun. Reviews greatly appreciated! 


End file.
